Imminent Impact
For the storyline, see Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact. Imminent Impact is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map five of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene ﻿Michael Williams shoots his Parasite at a zombie's head, which shatters. "We can't hold out much longer! Where's that damn evac?!" yells Williams. "It's on it's way! Just a few more minutes," replies Kyle Pierson. The four Space Marines are backed into a corner. Micah Moyer hears a droning sound. "What is that?" he asks. Pierson and Amanda Wolfe look into the sky. "It's the chopper!" shouts Wolfe. The helicopter fires its rockets at the hordes of zombies. The rockets hit the ground and explode, sending flames all around the blood and corpse stained battlefield. "Ahh, the smell of burning flesh in the morning," Williams says. The helicopter lands and Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer sprint towards it. They dive in, prompting the door gunner to start firing the minigun in the helicopter bay. The helicopter takes off. The four Space Marines report to the general who assigned the mission to them to tell him that Makarov's Ultranationalists were not at the nuclear missile compound. "Damn," the general says with a sigh. "I'm truly sorry, Sir," Pierson says. "The missile impacted ten minutes ago," the general says, "But there's one last hope; Hopefully the damage to the Moon isn't fatal. I need you to assess the damage." "We'll do it, Sir." The four Space Marines exit the room and once again load into their personal transport craft. When they arrive on the impact sight of the nuclear missile, they quickly begin to assess the damage. Pierson radios the general; "Sir, we have surveyed the damage." "And?..." the general asks tentively. "It doesn't look too good. The gravitational forces have definitely been disrupted. Possibly even destroyed." "Then it's all over. I'll initiate Code Black and start to evacutation of the Earth. As for you Marines, you get your asses outta there as soon as you can. I need all the great and brave Marines I can get." The general then terminates the transmission. Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer begin walking out of the crater, when suddenly, zombies attack. "Where the hell did these come from?!" shrieks Moyer. "Colonies," Williams replies. The four Space Marines are forced to once again battle the undead horde. Enemies *Luna zombies - Luna zombies are said to be infected with Element 115 and Xucubi blood. Luna zombies look totally different from regular zombies, being green and black in skin color. They also have four tentacles that protrude from their mouths (however, they do not harm the player). These zombies will act the same way as regular zombies. *Space Monkeys - Space Monkeys are the boss in the map. Space Monkeys will attempt to steal Perks. They appear only when every player has a Perk. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon... ﻿ ﻿ Category:Imminent Impact Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith